


Wadde Hadde Dudde Da

by LisjaEsenski



Series: Irelande Douze Pointe [12]
Category: Bundesvision Song Contest RPF, Eurovision Song Contest RPF, German Pop Music RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-24 02:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15620316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisjaEsenski/pseuds/LisjaEsenski
Summary: But he didn't know that. What he did know was that next year, the countries that came last in the two semi-finals and the country that came last in the final would be destroyed by Dustin. That was what the Eurovision Song Contest meant now.





	Wadde Hadde Dudde Da

Stefan Raab leaned back in his chair, playing with a pencil, ignoring the piles of paperwork on his desk in front of him. Angela Merkel had resigned the day after the Eurovision Song Contest, and in her place, Stefan had been elected as Chancellor.  
At first, he had been very excited. But being a world leader wasn't as easy as he had expected. He really should have seen this coming, but ever since he saw the attacks on the 2018 Eurovision, ever since Dustin the Turkey caused all those problems... Stefan had wanted to be the one to fix the world, he had wanted to be the one to solve these issues. But he was under a lot of pressure to stay out of such matters, not only from the rest of the German government, but the German people as well.  
Just then, he heard a knock on the door.  
"Stefan?"  
He recognized that voice.  
"Lena?" Stefan asked.  
"Yes, it's me."  
"Come in."  
Lena Meyer-Landrut stepped into the room. Stefan had acted as a mentor of sorts for her back when she won the Eurovision Song Contest in Oslo in 2010. 2010 seemed so long ago now. Back when the contest was a peaceful event, not like it was now. Not like what Dustin had forced the contest to become. Stefan knew what Lena wanted. She was worried about him. She had been worried ever seen Stefan had been elected Chancellor of Germany. She hadn't wanted him to run for Chancellor. The world was a dangerous place now and she didn't want him to get caught up in the world of German politics on top of all that, especially with Dustin around.  
"Are you sure this is what you want?" Lena said, getting right to the point. This again. Stefan was getting a little annoyed with it now, but still, he appreciated her concerns.  
"I'm sure, really," Stefan said, "Lena, I appreciate that you're worried about me, but..."  
Lena was right to be worried, Dustin the Turkey had a horrible habit of teleporting into the meetings of world leaders. He would just float there, laughing, as the leaders were unable to do anything about his presence. Lena was worried that Dustin might do something worse than that one day.  
"I just don't want anything bad to happen," Lena said.  
"Don't worry," Stefan said, "It won't."  
But he didn't know that. What he did know was that next year, the countries that came last in the two semi-finals and the country that came last in the final would be destroyed by Dustin. That was what the Eurovision Song Contest meant now. Although Germany had done well in the 2018 contest, they had come last in the final a few times previously. They were happy that Dustin wasn't taking results from before the 2018 contest into account. Luckily, Germany was an automatic qualifier, so they didn't have to worry about the semi-final results like most other nations. Still, the possibility of coming last in the final scared many Germans. Stefan would do anything to make sure that didn't happen. He had experience with the contest, mentoring Lena in 2010 as well as being one of the hosts of the event in 2011, and had even ran his own German version of Eurovision, the Bundesvision Song Contest, for quite some time. Now he had to make sure that Germany got a good result in 2019, or at least didn't come last.  
"You don't know that for sure," Lena said, "You don't know that nothing bad will happen."  
"Look, Lena," Stefan said, "We'll deal with that when we come to it, ok?"  
"Alright," Lena sighed. She really wanted Stefan to resign as Chancellor, to go back to his safe life away from the world of politics, but he wouldn't give that up so easily. At that moment, there was another knock on the door. This person didn't even announce himself, he just opened the door after knocking and walked in.  
"I didn't say you could come in," Stefan said.  
"Sorry," said the man, "I heard you wanted to see me?"  
That was Michael Schulte, Germany's Eurovision contestant for the 2018 contest. Stefan sighed. It seemed that everything revolved around that song contest now. And still, although Michael had gotten Germany's best result in years, no one talked about it. The fact was, Dustin's attacks during the Eurovision Song Contest had overshadowed pretty much everything else around the event. Michael being there reminded Lena about the Eurovision, and about what next year's contest could bring.  
"So," Lena asked, "Is Germany going to withdraw from Eurovision?"  
Stefan just reacted to that with a stunned silence. Michael looked shocked. Surely Lena knew what would happen to any country that withdrew from the event next year?  
"What?" Michael said, "You don't know? If any of the 43 countries from this year's contest withdraw from next year's one... well... Dustin is going to do something to them. No one has withdrew yet, so we don't know what he'll do, but it won't be good, I can tell you that."  
Lena looked very surprised to hear that.  
"Michael is right, Lena," Stefan said, "We can't withdraw. No one can. Germany will be there. We'll have to make sure of that."  
Dustin had made his threats. If any of the 43 countries that were in the 2018 contest were to withdraw from the 2019 contest, Dustin would destroy them. The majority of the 43 had immediately signed up to next year's event, but still, there were some who had yet to register their provisional interest.  
"So," Michael said, "What do you need me for?"  
"We need you for Eurovision related matters," Stefan said bluntly, "You got a rather good result for Germany last year... now that good Eurovision results mean everything, we would like to keep it that way. Germany needs to not come last next year. So, will you help us?"  
"Of course," Michael said, "I'll do anything to make sure that Germany gets through the next contest safely."  
"Excellent, thank you Michael," Stefan said, "It means a lot that you're helping us out."  
"I can help with that too!" Lena said.  
Stefan grinned.  
"Well," Stefan said, "You are a Eurovision winner, after all. It would be rude to not let you in. You can both help out."  
"Nice," Michael said, "The more help the better, we need to make sure Germany gets a good result next year."  
"We definitely need to avoid last place," Stefan said, "As long as we do that, we're all good."  
And so the three of them discussed what Germany's options were for next year's contest. As long as everything went well, as long as Germany didn't come last, then everything would be ok. That was what they hoped, at least, but Dustin was unpredictable. They hoped that as long as they got a good result and maybe even impressed Dustin, that they could avoid the horrors that Dustin had brought to countries like Iceland. Germany didn't have to worry about the semi-finals, at least. They could concentrate on just the grand final itself, and put everything into ensuring a good result for their country.


End file.
